


there’s nothing wrong with just a taste of what you’ve paid for

by thetealord



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Aftercare, Asphyxiation, BDSM, BDSM Scene, Bondage, Cock Slapping, Deepthroating, Dom/sub, Edging, M/M, Orgasm Control, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sexual Violence, come in hair/eye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 05:35:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9221306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetealord/pseuds/thetealord
Summary: “Now, for once in your damn life,” Cor growled, pinning Ardyn against the wall by his throat, “you’re going to do what I say, Your Majesty.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> response to a kmeme prompt with a few other things thrown in for @jonphaedrus because I love him
> 
> title from [panic! at the disco's "the ballad of mona lisa"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gOgpdp3lP8M)

“Now, for once in your damn life,” Cor growled, pinning Ardyn against the wall by his throat, “you’re going to do what _I_ say, _Your Majesty_.” It was the most condescending tone he’d ever used but he was tired and worked up, clenching his jaw as he stared at the other man. Ardyn was all naked but for the scarf binding his wrists behind his back, his eyes wide from arousal.

“Oh, Marshal,” he purred, grinning too wide. “That’s a good look for y—”

“No,” Cor ground out, clenching the other man’s throat so tight the tendons in his hand strained and the muscles in his neck stood out as he scowled at him. “I won’t have any of your shit tonight.” He must have looked like he was about to break Ardyn in half because the other man quieted, throat dry, cock throbbing and leaking, his breath coming in hoarse, shallow rasps as Cor choked him.

“Now get on your knees,” he said through slow, heavy breaths. He let go of his throat, for the time being, watching Ardyn with sharp eyes as he sank to the floor.

Ardyn took a few deep breaths, swallowed, and then he was grinning at him again with that toothy smile, his face flushed and his hair wild. “Taking your time, Cor?” he asked as Cor undid his fly and pulled out his cock.

Snarling down at the man, he backhanded him, hard across the face without a second thought, hard enough to nearly send him toppling over, grabbed his face and snarled down at him. “You’re at _my_ mercy,” he snapped. “I’ll take as long or as short as I like.” And when Ardyn stopped reeling, when he recovered enough to speak, Cor smacked him again across the mouth, splitting his lip where it was already bleeding from earlier bites and kisses.

Before he could really recover this time, Cor tangled his fingers tight into the hair at the back of his neck, held his cock out in one hand and pressed it against Ardyn’s lips, dragging him forward. “All of it,” he said, and Ardyn, obediently, parted his lips and took his cock, just the head at first, until Cor stepped forward and pulled him closer, forcing it in until Ardyn was gagging on it, eyes wide as the head pressed against the back of his throat.

“There,” Cor breathed, sighing in relief at last as he rocked his hips forward, fucking into his throat. “That’s good.” He tangled his fingers tighter into his hair, holding him still, and he could feel Ardyn groaning around him, throat spasming as he tried to breathe. It was so hot, felt so good, but when he felt himself nearing the edge, and Ardyn had started sucking on him, he jerked him back by his hair.

“Stop,” he said, pulled him off entirely and watched as Ardyn gulped, staring up at him like some disobedient pet he’d finally quelled. Cor grabbed his neck, watched the other man’s cock jump between his thighs when he pressed his thumb against his throat, digging it in. “You love this so much,” he snarled, stroking his own aching cock in his other hand. He could feel Ardyn gasping around his hold, struggling to breathe. His eyes were dazed, though he looked at Cor with nothing short of the utmost desire.

“Gorgeous,” Cor rumbled, smacking the leaking head of his cock against Ardyn’s cheek, and he could feel him trying to swallow despite Cor’s grip on him. “It’s not often a King kneels for his Marshal.” The other man’s nostrils flared, pupils endlessly wide, and Cor stroked himself off harder, moved his hand over his length, squeezed the head. “I bet you’d love to be touching me right now,” he mumbled, but Ardyn only kept staring up at him as Cor jerked himself off, closing his eyes, gasping.

He held Ardyn’s head still, and as he came, groaning under his breath, he pressed the head of his cock just in front of the other man’s face, releasing himself in hot stripes of come into his eye and across his forehead and all over his hair, buckling partway over him.

Ardyn hissed and tried to recoil, letting out a strangled groan, and Cor gripped his throat tighter, lifted him up to his feet again and slammed him back against the wall. “That’s _so good_ , isn’t it?” he hissed, smacking his open palm across Ardyn’s hard, blood red cock. The other man tried to yelp, but it came out as a raspy whisper, eyes bulging when Cor only strangled him harder. He tried to draw up his knees, and that only put more pressure on his throat and he sobbed soundlessly.

“You can’t come yet,” Cor told him, “Not until I want you to.” He knew Ardyn heard him, despite the minimal reaction he got, and smacked his cock again, watched as he tensed, closed his eyes, tried to blink the come out of his left one, keeping it closed otherwise. His mouth was open as he gasped for breath and got none, just the feeling for Cor tightening his grip, smacking his cock again until he was leaking, tensed, trembling.

Cor stopped, then, let him settle, even let up his grip enough to let him suck in tiny breaths, and let out quiet, hoarse sobs in return. And when he’d relaxed enough that Cor was certain he wouldn’t come when he touched him, he grabbed his cock, slicked his length with his own precome, tightened his grip on his throat again, stroked him until his palm was all wet with it and let go when he felt him tense up.

He was sure Ardyn was tingling, aching, so near the edge and lacking so much breath he was on the verge of passing out. He could see it in his eyes, in the dazed look the other man gave him, like he was so, so far away.

Cor dipped his hand between the other man’s legs, beneath his balls, found his entrance with one finger and pressed two up into him, with only the slick of his own precome as lube. Ardyn writhed against the wall, trying to lift his legs as Cor finger-fucked him, sobbing wordlessly.

“Now,” Cor ground out, “Now you may come, Your Majesty.” He shoved his fingers deep up into him, pushed hard on his prostate, squeezed his throat, and Ardyn came all at once, tensing around him, spurting across his stomach, and Cor let go of his neck so he could breathe and sob, gulping it in, his chest heaving. He was trembling all over, limbs twitching from the force of the orgasm, and Cor eased his fingers out of him and stroked his cock again, helping him ride it all out.

When Ardyn stopped jerking his hips, and his sobs had been reduced again to hoarse breaths of air, he coaxed the other man away from the wall and collected him into his arms, undid the ties around his wrists. Ardyn was a beautiful mess, and Cor carried him the few short steps to their bed, laid him down there, and let him sprawl, naked and exhausted and nearly unconscious against the sheets. He leaned up next to him, curled against him and put a protective arm around his waist.

Ardyn was too out of it to do anything for a long time, and Cor cleaned him up, wiped his stomach, and, carefully, his face and got the worst of it out of his hair, then stayed curled up next to him, muttering quiet words of affection into his hair.

When Ardyn was starting to come back to him, he smiled down at him, leaned in to kiss him gently. “Was that good?” he asked, prodding for the praise he so often sought.

Ardyn looked at him, sighed contently and smiled wide, lifted one hand lazily to touch his cheek. “Yes,” he said, still hoarse. “Oh, yes.”


End file.
